Her Silence
by Lady of the Pond
Summary: This is who Rachel would be if she had a very different life. If her dads had been murdered when she was a child and she was adopted by their killer who beat her. Better summary inside.
1. Trailer

This is the Trailer/summary/intro for Her Silence. I know it's been awhile since I told you I'd do this, but I've had stuff going on and you know how life doesn't always allow free time. Anyway please enjoy and review:

Summary of Her Silence

You can only feel like Rachel Berry:

1. When your parents are tortured and killed in front of you.

2. When you then, through the judicial system, end up living with the guy who killed your parents, but no one will listen.

3. When the man who has done this to your parents beats and rapes you constantly telling you you're worthless and to shut up.

Finally she decides to listen after one specifically brutal beating that he showed her the only surviving picture of her parents and burns it in front of her because she had screamed and begged. She never speaks again. When she cries she does so silently with mute sobs, but even that she doesn't do anymore. She holds in her anger, resentment, rebellion, sadness, pain, and hatred. She lets no feelings out and none in.

She has only one hope: A boy who has never done anything for anyone else before in his entire existence.

Can they both learn to help and trust one another before something terrible happens? And if they do will they be able to continue that way when everything comes crashing down around them?

Even more importantly:

When you've lost everything and you've only known pain for 10 years how can you possibly begin to care for another person. How can you trust them to care for you? How can you trust them to hold your heart?

Find out in: Her silence


	2. HIM

Her Silence Chapt. 1

Rachel POV

I made my very small bed and walked quietly went down stairs to start making breakfast.

"Why isn't my breakfast ready!" I heard HIM scream. I closed my eyes in fright. I had gotten up earlier than usual to fix breakfast at 5:00 instead of 5:30.

I didn't bother to turn around, but continued to the stove. I turned on the burners and put a pan on one filling it with oil.

I was about to put a pot on the other burner, but he obviously had lost any patience he had had(which hadn't ever been much as it was). He came at me and pushed me into the stove. He held my arm to the burner and I felt tears come down my eyes. I wouldn't scream though that would just make it worse.

After a minute he took it off and slapped me across the face hard enough to knock me to the ground. I stayed down and waited until he had walked to the table and sat down. I got up and put an icepack on my arm wiping my tears. I went back to cooking his breakfast and ran upstairs to get cleaning supplies.

When I came back downstairs as usual he was gone, the doors were locked, and there was a list taped to the refrigerator. I had a lot to do today. I had to change, wash, and put up all the bed sheets, clean the bathrooms, clean all of his clothes and then mine. He didn't allow me to wash my clothes with his. He told me that mine were too dirty. That I was too dirty. I also had to clean the indoor pool and then go clean his room out completely. Then I had to work in the fenced in garden in the back yard.

The worst of these was definitely his room. That was where my absolute worst memories were from. See because the beatings weren't the worst part of living with HIM. The worst part was what else he did to me.

The best one was doing garden work. It gave me the little sunshine I was allowed, and fresh air which was not easy to come by.

6 hours later

I finally finished the chores he had left for me and I had an hour until he would come home. That gave me a definite window of thirty minutes for my one enjoyment in this house.

I went into HIS room and grabbed the things I needed and went into the den. I placed it on the player and relaxed as I danced around to the music playing from record player. I felt blissfully free. It was the one thing that brought me happiness in this place. I was so happy when I found this 9 years ago. It had been an absolute terrible two years here with nothing to look forward to and nothing to care about.

When I had found his stash of records, mostly eighties, I thought I was in heaven.

After the last song finished on the record I started to clean up, but he walked in on me trying to pick up the records. His face turned a deep red. I looked to the ground hoping the lack of eye contact would lessen his anger, but what it really did was not allow me to see him coming as he hit me in the head with the record player.

At this point I wished I would black out, but I always wish I would black out. I've only had that relief a few times.

He grabbed me and started ripping my clothes off. He raped me more viciously than he ever had before. After he was through he made sure I watched as he smashed all the records. I let silent tears fall down my eyes.

He raped me again and fell asleep next to me.


	3. Finn

**A/N**

**I was going to make her time with him last longer to show you more in depth what he has done to her, but I don't really want any of you to get the depth of… evil that this man possesses yet… so his cruelty will be shown mostly through flashbacks. Plus I wanted the Finn/Rachel to get going so here you go. **

Chapter 2

I laid there and waited for him to get up and lock me in my bedroom as usual, but he just laid there asleep. I knew this might be the only chance I had. It certainly was the only open opportunity I had seen since he'd taken me here.

I reached over and slowly reached into his pants that were on the floor near him. I grabbed his keys out gently and padded over to the door as quickly as I could. I opened the door quietly and ran out into the night.

Looking back I probably should have gotten some clothes since mine were torn and bloodied, but I really didn't have time. I didn't think he'd be asleep for very long. I ran as fast as he could. I was weak from Him raping and beating me, so I wasn't able to run very far. I found a road, and ran down it, but I was pulled into an alley. I turned around and saw a group of guys behind me. They all had various tattoos, worn clothes, and bandannas on. They were all also Latino. Which by itself is fine, but added with the ensembles they wore it meant that they were obviously a small gang.

Oh crap.

The one who grabbed my arm threw me onto the ground and questioned sneeringly, "Now what do we got here?"

I didn't reply, but looked around trying to find a way out of the group of guys surrounding me.

"What you deaf or somethin'? You not gonna respond? That's how a conversation works, ya' know, I say somethin' then you respond," he said getting close to my face.

I knew what was coming when the four of them raped me. If they thought they were bad ass they had no idea what they could really do to me. They definitely hadn't met Him, although I imagine that's how he started out too.

The fifth guy refused to participate and kept giving me sympathetic looks. Honestly that was the worst part. I didn't understand or want sympathy. I wanted freedom.

Which I know sounds terrible, but when you've been through what I've been through. A gang of punks just raping you isn't nearly as bad as you would or could get. He had put me through so much worse. Rape and abuse was just about second nature to me, pretty much expected. Not in a self pitying way you just get used to it after awhile.

When I was sure that they had left I got up and started to walk away, straightening my torn clothes as best as possible. I saw the fifth guy run back up to me. He handed me a burger. "I-I…I'm sorry for that, not that that makes up for it, and I know I couldn't make up for what we did to you, but I had to do something and you seemed… hungry," he babbled.

I took the burger and knew that he meant homeless not hungry. Which, I couldn't really blame him for thinking since I was technically homeless. I gave him a nod of thanks and started to walk away.

"Are you sure you don't need… help or money?" he asked unsure.

I shook my head. I might be many things, but I wouldn't get paid for being raped, too close to being a hooker in my opinion.

After he walked away I saw a white car pass by, His car. Terror shot through me, and I ran hoping he hadn't seen me. I ran and ran not having a clue where I was headed or what to do. I just knew to ran.

When I physically wasn't able to run anymore I jogged, then walked, and then when I couldn't walk anymore I crawled. When I literally couldn't move anymore I looked up and realized I was outside of a house. The last thing I saw was a guy answering the door seeing me practically on his front door step. He seemed shocked, but I couldn't hear him because the world had turned off kilter with my body's pure exhaustion. I got out the pen in the pocket of my shredded dress and quickly wrote four desperate words on my hand just before I completely blacked out:

_**Don't call the cops**_

**A/N**

**I'm going to be very specific with how I word this request: please give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, and tell me how you like it or your favorite parts. I love you guys comments!**


End file.
